THE MEETING OF THE CREATURES AND PONIES!
by Lastpielover
Summary: My Little Pony Friendship is Strange...
1. NOVA PART 1

This IS For UBER HAXOR NOVA!

Chapter:Parody of Nova

**Hello everyone I"m back and here for a new chapter about UBERHAXORNOVA AND PARODIES!And even more parodies!If none of you guys don't know who NOVA is you guys "Smell".PARGON NOVA is what I call him he's a Youtuber who post funny comdies and crazy adventures(Be warned Nova and the creatures are a bunch of comendy men who have...well maybe lives but who are known as:Gassymexian,Sp00nerism,Kootra(who is married,sorry ladies),and many more I can't write because there are **_**ALOT **_**of creatures.(They called themselves Creatures and there creature channel)**

**But if you do know them here is a parody about all of the creatures meeting the Elements of this is a six chapter series of the creatures and My Little Pony Friendship is Magic!First one up:Rainbow Dash meet UBERHAXORNOVA(And yes the caps is impartive)**

Somewhere Minecraft...

..DAMN creepers!Get the f*** out of here!"Nova was beeting the heck out of a creeper with a wooden sword and was up on a hill creating a shack with Sp00n,Gassy,and Kootra."Hey Gassy?Do you have that obesidion we need?"Kootra was outside the shack building a portal."Nope,Nova has it."Gassy on the other hand was chasing a was blown up by the creeper,"Aww..Come On,Man!"He lost his leather helmet he wore was blown off,his shoes gone,and his chest armor in blocks-expect for his pants which were the only ones made out of diamonds."Ha Ha Told you these pants are AWESOME!"Nova was still alive,"Son of bitch."His health was low and he had no food...

Somewhere in Ponyville...

Twilight was in her lab working on an expirment with Spike and Rainbow Dash and a strange device in front of was working on the device while reading a book on "Ancient Pony History:Paleo Pony Period Myths and Legends."Rainbow Dash was wondering what Twilight needed her for,"So..Twilight,What am I here for again?"She didn't remember why but it was a good idea to ask,"Your here for helping me test this device here."Twilight was finishing the device.

The Device was covered up and seemed to be lifeless unlike everything around them,"Wait..Test a what?"Dash was confused but Twilight answered back,"It is a...uh...I don't know actully but I've learned that back in the Paleo Pony Period that this is a-teleporter."Twilight then looked over too Spike,"Spike would you please?"Then Spike,reading a book about"Myths and Legends",then put down the book,"Ok."

Back at the Creature Shack...

..."Where's ma apples?"Nova was checking his inventory for food not know he used it all up fighting off the finally got his chicken and started too roast it,"I have a chicken roasting over here...you want some?"Gassy toke out the chicken and waved the food all around,Gassy is back in front of the shack and Nova was a few feet away."Gemma dat chicken!"Nova then started too run towards Gassy,then Gassy started eating the chicken,"NO GEMMA DAT CHICKEN!"As soon as Nova got too Gassy he already finished.

There stood Nova staring at the full Gassy and at the hand where the chicken was,"You SON OF A-!"Before Nova could finish cussing at Gassy,Kootra interupted them,"Hey,Guys come over here!"Nova looked over at Kootra,"WAT!"He was still angry."Just come over here I finished the portal to the Nether."Kootra was holding a diamond pickaxe,"Why should I care?"

"Because I needed it tested out..."

Back in Ponyville...

...As Spike pulled off the covers and uncovered a huge huge device was just a huge frame made with a dirt floor."Wait a minute you mean that?"Dash was looking at the frame,"Its just a door frame!What am I suppose to-"Her words were cut off when Twilight casted a spell at the frame,"This will shed more light on the subject."Then the frame started to shimmer then glowed into a huge puple wall in the opening in the of them flinched as soon as it glowed and even Spike,"What-What is That!"Dash was a little shocked by the the results,"Uh...I think its called a portal as all I know."Twilight then went up to the portal,"So who wants to try it out first?"...

Back in Minecraft...

..."For what?Its like all other portals we made even like that one we made at the treehouse back then."Nova and Gassy decided to get to Kootra,"...So why do we need to test it?"Nova was looking at Kootra with his messed up Cookie monster eyes,"Because..when sp00n tried it he appear right behind me so you go in there first James..."Nova got mad again,"Wait why me?Why not you?"He was staring at the portal,"Because your the only one who insisted."

"When?"

"A few minutes ago..."

A Few minutes ago...

"Hey James!"

"Ya?"

"Want to test out my portal after I'm done?"

"Ya,Sure as soon as I kill dis creeper..."

Present...

"Oh...ok I'll try it..food first..."Then out of nowhere Sp00n pushed James into the protal,"What the F*** Sp00n!"Nova was now going through the portal,"Wait...AHHHHH!..."

Back in Ponyville...(this is the last change scene)

...Out of nowhere something comes through the portal,"What the heck?"Then it crash into Twilight,making her fly through the then hit a Spike and Rainbow Dash and tumbled on the ground."Are you ok?Dash?Spike?"Then Dash got back up and Spike was knocked out."Are you ok Twilight?"Dash was still a little blurred but fine,"Yeah I think Spike isn't I hope he's ok-"Before Twilight finished the sentence,a voice came from the thing that crashed into them,"What the F***?Dammit Sp00n!"

"Dash don't move!"Twilight was now whispering to Rainbow Dash,"Why-Oh What the heck is that!"Dash's voice echoed through the room making it pretty obvious to the creature,"What the heck was that-What the Hell!"Nova stared at Dash,"What is this?A girly game version or something?"Nova was confused,"And what the fuck is this?Is That a pony?What the fuck?"

Rainbow Dash was staring at Nova as if he was a creature from the Everfree Forest,"And what are _you?"_Dash asked the same question back...

_GAY CLIFFHANGER!_

TAKE THAT N00B!

_SEE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER..._


	2. NOVA PART 2,SP00N PARODY BEgins

THIS is UBER HAXOR NOVA!

Chapter:Parody of Nova,Part 2

Back in Minecraft...

..."Why did you did that for?"Kootra was asking Sp00n after the event,"What?He insisted..."Sp00n then took out a piece of meat and started eating it,"But he need food?"Kootra was confused,"What...I wanted to get back at him."

"For what?"

"For stealing ma diamonds."

"What diamonds?"Kootra remembered the diamond pants,"Oh...the pants..."Kootra relized James left his pants as soon as he left,"Uhh...You mean the pants here?"Kootra was wondering if he could take the pants.

"What?Ok...Wait a minute I know what you are going to do!"Sp00n was looking at Kootra with a wierd smile.

"What are you tal-...oh you mean James-...did?...That with these pants?"

"No,I'm are _you g_oing too do that?"

"Yep."Kootra then went over to the pants took down his zipper and started to piss all over the pants while manically laughing.

"You,are one distusting person...

Ponyville..

...Two Minutes later...

James and Dash were arguing over the whole question for some sort of reason,"NO I ASKED WHAT ARE YOU FIRST!"

"NO I DID!"

"I DID MOTHERF***ER!"

That pretty much ended the whole coversation...

End of Parody of Parogon Nova and Rainbow Dash...

Now Starting Parody of:Sp00nerism and Pinkie Pie...

Minecraft...

...There now stood Sp00n,Kootra,and Gassy in front of the was wearing James' diamond pants...actully he's peeing on them still,while Gassy went to go use the little had to throw up after seeing what Jordan just did to the pants...

A few minutes ago...

"Hey Jordan do you have...WHAT THE...!"Jordan's character had a green stream of liquid falling from his...

"HAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHA DAMN YOUR DIAMOND PANTS!"...

...So now Gassy is now vomiting all over his for Sp00n he was getting ready to go into the portal,"Ok that it I'm going in!..."

**Hello Guys!Its me and I stopped your story!Want to read more?Then wait for a week or two!So comeback next time for bad writing and strange parodies of the CREATURE!1**


End file.
